


一块红布

by Szetsing



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szetsing/pseuds/Szetsing
Summary: 又伤感又甜蜜的毕业前夕炮。不要上升真人。我想文艺的，然后就失败了……我知道这首歌有很多种解读，但这次，它只是一首热烈的情歌……





	一块红布

当时他们刚从学校的毕业晚会上回来，还搭档表演了节目，邱贻可弹吉他唱歌，陈玘吹小号，演了首《一块红布》，赢得小姑娘们无数尖叫掌声。宿舍太热，就去学校超市买了瓶二锅头，跑到操场躺着吹风。他们身边放着各自的乐器，邱贻可的琴头还拴着演出前陈玘亲手绑上去的一块红布。两人沉默不语，脑子里一片混乱，有方才演出的画面，有想象中的明天好友们各自告别的场景，还有揣了挺久的心事，全都搅在一起。

 

到了这种晚上，“操场”也算是名副其实，仔细看就能看到一对对男女以非常不雅的姿势贴在一块不知道在干些什么。陈玘盯着不远处正忙活的一男一女，邱贻可便顺着他的目光看了过去。随即陈玘就发现邱贻可注意到了他在看什么，有点不好意思似的轻咳了一声，收回目光。

没过多久，那些男男女女就逐渐分开了，然后一个个变成夜空下立着的人影，往宿舍的方向回去。操场旁边的大钟敲了十一下，管操场的老大爷从小屋里跑出来，拿着大喇叭：

到点了关门了——关门了——学生们都回去——操场关门了

但陈玘和邱贻可都没起来，而是抱着各自的乐器往一边更隐蔽的地方再滚了滚，藏到大爷老眼昏花看不到的一大丛绿化用的花草下面。几分钟后，操场那一端的大门处传来了落锁的声音。陈玘推推邱贻可，锁门了，今晚咱们出不去了，得待到明天早上。

那就明儿早上走呗，夏天不怕冷。邱贻可喝了一口酒，把瓶子递给陈玘。来你也喝一口。

等会我喝。咱俩先别在这草下面躺着，咬一身包。

 

他们轮流喝酒，一人一口，直到酒瓶里只剩了个底。陈玘酒量不行，他觉得酒精在轰着他的脑袋，头上一阵阵发热发胀，好在地还是凉的。他们平躺着摊在地上，扭过头看对方。晴天，月亮特别圆特别亮，满天星星也一闪一闪的。邱贻可看着月光下陈玘的脸，忍不住靠近了一点，然后做了快四年来一直想做的事情。

陈玘一动不动地任凭邱贻可亲吻他。如果是在平时，也许他要跳起来，破口大骂，一脚把邱贻可踹开，但这次他不会。他好像放松着，但手臂却绷紧，悬起来，不知道该贴在自己的体侧，还是伸过去搭住邱贻可。但邱贻可比他还紧张，紧张到连嘴都不敢张开。反而是陈玘僵了一会后像豁出去了一样，撑起身来越过邱贻可，拆下了吉他上的红布，用它蒙住了邱贻可的眼睛。

邱贻可刚想抬手，就被陈玘按住。

你别动，让我来好吗。

虽然是问句，但语气却不容否定。

邱贻可难得这么听陈玘的话，乖乖躺在那里一动不动。被蒙住了眼睛，其他感官就变得敏锐，温热的呼吸喷在脸上，一点一点撩起了他心里的邪火。陈玘的嘴唇胆怯地在他脸上磨蹭，然后逐渐向下，经过下巴和脖子，到胸口。然后一双微微发抖的手解开了他衬衫的纽扣，解开了他的裤子。

邱贻可的喉咙里登时窜上一股灼烧感。他的嗓音有点嘶哑：

玘子……你不用这样……

陈玘没回答，只是温柔地去抓他的手，然后稍微用力捏了一下。他的动作轻缓又认真，甚至有些虔诚地拉下了邱贻可的内裤，让已经彻底起立的阴茎暴露在月光下。他伸手握住了它，来回轻轻撸动几下，就俯下身去，张嘴含了进去。

邱贻可爽得大喘一口气，他想阻止陈玘，告诉他不用为他做这么多，但快感迅速淹没了理智。这是陈玘第一次给别人做这种事，动作别扭生涩，还时不时地碰到牙齿，但邱贻可已经满足得觉得就算这会儿死了都值。

陈玘没打算给邱贻可口到射，所以只吞吐了一小会儿就喘息着把阴茎吐出来，咽不下去的口水在唇齿和阴茎之间牵出细丝，和前液一起黏糊糊地沾满整个柱体。他继续用右手为邱贻可撸，左手连扯带拽脱掉了自己的裤子。

在听到一阵衣料摩擦的声音后，邱贻可感觉到自己的阴茎一点点地被比口腔更灼热的地方吞没了进去。听到陈玘发出一声被压抑住的痛哼，他有点紧张，想把蒙住眼睛的红布拿开，却又一次被陈玘捉住了手，十指紧扣。

陈玘开始上下运动。邱贻可觉得脑子里炸开了烟花。

有关陈玘的，各种各样的画面都涌了上来。四年的一起上课一起逃课，说笑打闹，一块去澡堂洗澡洗澡的时候比长短，他在深夜里怀揣着邪恶的欲火想着在他上铺睡得安稳的陈玘去厕所打飞机，还有无数个没勇气落下去的亲吻。最后他想起了今天他唱过的歌，想起了那几句歌词：

那天是你用一块红布

蒙住我双眼也蒙住了天

你问我看见了什么

我说我看见了幸福

这个感觉真让我舒服

它让我忘掉我没地儿住

你问我还要去何方

我说要上你的路

 

陈玘的喘息声愈发强烈，听不出痛苦和欢愉哪个更多点。邱贻可前所未有地想看着他，想亲吻他。

玘子……让我看看你……好吗？

陈玘低不可闻地嗯了一声，松开了邱贻可的手。抓掉那块红布的瞬间，邱贻可觉得眼前的场景让他有点不敢看却又挪不开目光。陈玘背对着繁星闪烁的夜空，双眼比星星还亮，特别认真地注视着他；嘴唇微张，吐出烫人的喘息；阴茎已在快感的催促下起立，随着身体的上下动作而颤抖着要求得到抚慰。

邱贻可再也不能忍了，低吼了一声，往上一挺胯，陈玘就在突如其来的攻势之下瞬间软了腰，伏下身体，头发从邱贻可的脸侧扫过去。邱贻可抱紧陈玘，不顾他的小声惊呼，翻了个身把他压在身下，用力地、大开大合地开始了撞击。

陈玘下意识地用腿紧紧圈住邱贻可的腰，手指也紧扣住结实的肩背。这比骑乘时他笨拙的移动更省力气，刺激更强，快感更猛烈。他任凭邱贻可在他体内肆虐，理智在一次次抽插中被完全烧毁，只剩身体在本能的驱动下欢迎、索求着对方。就像被卷进了看似狂暴实则温柔的巨浪，又像是滚在软绵绵的云朵上。他在温柔地接吻的间隙发出含混的呻吟，生理性的泪水和汗水一起流进鬓发。

我……快到了……我……啊……

听到陈玘的话，邱贻可在他耳边低语，因情欲而沙哑：

我也快了……等我一下……

加速冲刺片刻后，陈玘哭着射了出来，绞紧的内壁逼得邱贻可也缴械投降。

 

平静下来后，邱贻可拿过一旁的酒瓶，把剩下的全都喝了。陈玘穿好裤子，从兜里摸出烟点上，然后凑到了邱贻可的怀里。刚刚一阵折腾出了不少汗，夜风一吹竟然有点凉。

邱贻可低下头，和他交换了一个带着烟味酒味和残余的一点咸腥的温柔的吻。

——毕业快乐。

——同乐同乐。

——我爱你。

——我也爱你。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年。


End file.
